Aladdin
Aladdin is a UK VHS/DVD release by Walt Disney Home Video on 22nd August 1994. It got re-released as a 'Special Edition' by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 4th October 2004. Description Cast Speaking * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Robin Williams as The Genie / The Peddler * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Frank Welker as Abu / Rajah / Cave of Wonders * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Douglas Seale as The Sultan * Jim Cummings as Razoul / Farouk * Charlie Adler as Gazeem * Corey Burton as Prince Achmed Singing * Brad Kane as Aladdin / Prince Ali Ababwa * Lea Salonga as Princess Jasmine Credits Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1994 release (Version 1) Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Aladdin Video Cassette) # The Lion King (Make it Progress) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics (Only from Walt Disney Home Video) # Disneyland Paris Early 1994 (UK) Closing # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Original 1994 release (Version 2) Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Aladdin Video Cassette) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics (Only from Walt Disney Home Video) # Disneyland Paris Early 1994 (UK) Closing # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". 2004 'Special Edition' release Trailers and info (DVD) 2004 'Special Edition' release # The Incredibles (Coming Only to Theatres) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Coming only to theatres 2005) # The Aladdin Trilogy Aladdin Special Edition, The Return of Jafar Special Edition and Aladdin and the King of Thieves Special Edition Deluxe DVD Set (For a Limited Time) # Mulan II (Coming to Disney DVD and Video) # Mulan: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (On Disney DVD) # Home on the Range (On Disney DVD and Video) # Bambi: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on 2 Discs Disney DVD Spring 2005) # Need Magic Disneyland Resort Paris Gallery Aladdin (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine aladdin-21811l.jpg|Cassette Aladdin (1993 UK Teaser Trailer).png Aladdin (UK VHS 1994) Poster.jpg|Poster Category:Aladdin Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey trailer (1994-1996) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppets Collection trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Video Piracy Warning (1994-1996) (announced by Rupert Farley and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions